


The Song of the Sea and the Sky

by Candied_Fruit



Series: Melody Of Death [1]
Category: To The Edge of the Sky (Visual Novel), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Captain Kim Taehyung, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Folklore, Gang Rape, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, How do I tag without ruining shit?, I'm not glorifying anything btw, M/M, Magical, Mermaids, Multi, Murder, Necromancers, Pirates! BTS, Platonic Relationships, Platonic – Jikook, Platonic – Vmin, Platonic – Yoonkook, Romantic Relationship, Romantic – Namjin, Romantic – Sope, Romantic – Taekook, Runes, Sea Monsters, Sea Mythologies, Shipwrecks, Sirens, Strong Language, Witches, Wizards, but not really, graphic depictions of death, implied rape, kinda slowburn, krakens, powers, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candied_Fruit/pseuds/Candied_Fruit
Summary: "Not many animals can differentiate the scent of the sea apart from the scent of tears."Jungkook had listened to the tales of the ruins of terrorised cities; the petrifying chaos of the pirates doing. He had heard of the bloodcurdling tales of innocent lives lost in brutal ways, sometimes due to the venomous and merciless jabs of a pirate's sword or at the dangerous flames of the law's fury.Yet, Ganghwado Island only fell victim to a pirate's raid once. Only once. And now Jungkook is in the hands of bloodthirsty pirates with a ravenous appetite for more. Jungkook's heart aches for love and for freedom.And when he meets Captain Kim Taehyung who is all snowy teeth and pained eyes, Jungkook's morales clash, making pitch black mingle with pure white. And he wonders, in the midst of this all, where he stands? With the pirates? Or back at home with his brother?But then... sirens and witches and Krakens interfere with Jungkook's life, and then it seems that there is no turning back.
Series: Melody Of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190513





	1. The Song of The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> 𝚂𝚘... 𝙾𝚘𝚑, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚗𝚝! 𝙷𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜, 𝙸'𝚖 𝙻𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚍, 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)
> 
> 𝙸'𝚖 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚞𝚐𝚎 𝙰/𝙽 𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 (ᵔᴥᵔ) 𝚂𝚘, 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢, 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚡𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢! 𝙵𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚢 𝚆𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚙𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝 [@𝚂𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚜𝙰𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍𝙱𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚢](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SugasAbandonedBogey)\ (•◡•) /
> 
> 𝚃𝚁𝙸𝙶𝙶𝙴𝚁𝚂: 𝚁𝚊𝚙𝚎 (𝙰𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝙽𝚘𝚗-𝚌𝚘𝚗, 𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚑𝚒𝚌 𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜, 𝚜𝚎𝚡𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝); 𝚅𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 (𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚑𝚒𝚌 𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜); 𝙰𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚎 (𝙸𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚍, 𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚑𝚒𝚌 𝙳𝚎𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜); 𝚂𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝙻𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎 (𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎). 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜, 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎. 𝙸'𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚍𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚐𝚕𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚏𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜, 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚜𝚝, 𝙸 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝚠𝚊𝚛, 𝚊𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚝. 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘, 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚊 𝚛𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚖, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚟𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝! (~˘▾˘)~
> 
> 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 ['𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚎𝚊'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795731/chapters/23946774)𝚋𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚊_𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝚒𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝙾𝚏 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚎! 𝙸 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑, 𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚎-𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢. 𝙰𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙸 𝚍𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝙱𝚃𝚂 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎, 𝙸 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜, 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎. 𝙸'𝚖 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚛. (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞
> 
> 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚟𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚜, 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝙱𝚃𝚂. 𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚘𝚝, 𝚜𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚗? 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 '𝚃𝚘 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙴𝚍𝚐𝚎 𝙾𝚏 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚔𝚢', 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝: 𝚃𝚃𝙴𝙾𝚃𝚂. 𝚃𝚃𝙴𝙾𝚃𝚂 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕, 𝚌𝚢𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚙𝚞𝚗𝚔 𝚗𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚕 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝙰𝚓𝚊𝚗𝚎 𝙹𝙺 𝙲𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚝í𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝚎𝚘𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚂𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚘𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚞𝚕, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝙲𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜: (𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘, 𝚍𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚍, 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚘𝚠𝚗!)
> 
> [𝚉𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚊𝚜 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗 𝙹𝚊𝚎-𝙷𝚘](https://tinyurl.com/hweb5cem)  
> [𝙵𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝙺𝚘 𝙳𝚊𝚎𝚑𝚢𝚎𝚘𝚗](https://tinyurl.com/5fxxe3mh)  
> [𝙴𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝙿𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚃𝚊𝚎𝚑𝚢𝚞𝚗](https://tinyurl.com/nampfyw)  
> [𝙽𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝙺𝚒𝚖 𝙽𝚊𝚋𝚒](https://tinyurl.com/5eh8asvc)  
> [𝚂𝚒𝚡 𝚊𝚜 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚁è𝚖𝚢](https://tinyurl.com/ef6bbz4)  
> [𝙵𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚅𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚣𝚘 𝙺𝚊𝚗𝚐](https://tinyurl.com/y2n8ebvm)  
> [𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝙺𝚘 𝙹𝚊𝚎-𝙹𝚒𝚗](https://tinyurl.com/e9fznrn2)  
> [𝚃𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝙺𝚘 𝙽𝚊𝚘𝚖𝚒](https://tinyurl.com/smwr9a43)
> 
> 𝙷𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎! 𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚎, 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗!  
> (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜)

_"When the sea was sadness, you taught me how to swim."  
_

_"슬픔이 바다 였을 때 헤엄 치는 법을 가르쳐 주셨어요."_

**THE OCEAN SINGS** a song, a beautiful song.

You've probably never heard the song of the sea, you probably never will. I know you never will. But Jungkook can hear it, he can hear the ancient and divine song, so very well. He'd rip himself apart, kill every single human on the planet just to hear the song for eternity.

The sea whispers a song so pure and true, so beguiling and enchanting; that Jungkook had cried the first time he had heard it. The song entrances with its sonorous, seducing melody and Jungkook wishes he could be a part of the chaos of foam and salt and sunlight. But he can't, he's only human.

The smell of sunlight and foam clings to Jungkook's hair and clothes as he plays with his brother who smells like rainbow-dust and powdered sugar. And Jungkook bursts into a peal of childlike evil laughter as his brother – Jae-Ho – murmurs curses as Jungkook destroys his sandcastle.

Both brothers then settle to look at the sea, and truly she is the most mesmerising thing Jungkook has ever seen. So many different hues of blue existed in this expanse of slick, sweet water. Ultramarine and cerulean glittered in Jungkook's eyes, and as the sun's golden light shimmers down onto the sea; the sea sings louder.

A sepulchral and haunting melody she sings, and the battering, harsh winds build up the crescendo of the sea. And Jungkook delights alongside the sea's twinkling laughter. With the sea, Jungkook breathes in every way possible it is too expand: in heart, in lungs, in soul. The sea is a premordial and spiritual peice of the world, a being so beautiful that Jungkook's mind couldn't fathom how truly astounding the sea is. All he can do is cry at the joyous melody she sings.

The heart-haunting melody was an elixir for the soul, and that's why Jungkook's heart swells with awe and admiration for the sweet, sweet sea.

Jae-Ho pulls Jungkook up with him, and starts to walk in the direction of the forest. Jungkook follows his brother, and hears the song once more before it disappears entirely.

They step into the forest, and if there was something that Jungkook adored as much he loved the sea, it's the forest of his home. The forest had more greens than Jungkook had heard expressions of joy, each one transcending him into a blissful haven. Each green is a dance, a chorus; a melody without rhythm, music without sound. Iridescent emerald shimmers in every direction you look in this three dimensional wonderland that could hypnotise anybody within a second.

The smell of pine trees mixed with the distinct aroma of fetid earth comforted Jungkook, and as Jungkook sniffed in a bit more he could smell the caramel soft scent of flowers and the saccharine scent of tangy air. The crisp smell of dewy foliage reeked as much as the forest reeked of age. Every tree is decrepit and gnarled with age, and Jungkook is reminded of a watchful gaurdian, a silent sentinal of the groves as they pass by.

No matter how many times they had come to the forest they grew up in, Jungkook could never get used to how mystical and spellbinding the forest is.

And while Jungkook walked, admiring the forest, Jae-Ho decides to try and push him into a tannin-brown puddle of mud. But, Jae-Ho slips on the chestnuts that just thunk-thunk-thunked down from the trees, and Jungkook's eyes brim with mirth. The smile on Jungkook's face only growing wider when Jae-Ho screeches curses as he tries to untangle himself from the lush, limey-coloured bush.

Jungkook heaves Jae-Ho out, and the minute Jae-Ho gets out. He starts crying. Jae-Ho always cried despite his tough exterior, and he glares at Jungkook with pouted lips as he rubs his head that he had slammed into a trite tree.

"I just hurt my head~" he whines, rubbing his head, tears glistening in his eyes. He looks truly adorable, Jungkook thinks, with those sugar-plum sweet and suede soft lips pouted outwards.

Jungkook giggles, and kisses his brother's head in hopes for it not to hurt anymore. Jae-Ho yeets his tears to the side, and continues to saunter away in the forest. Jungkook runs after his stupid twin brother who looks nothing alike him, and jumps onto Jae-Ho's back. Jae-Ho staggers forwards at the sudden force but quickly hooks his arms under Jungkook's legs.

"Idiot," he murmurs with his nectarine, gentle voice, and Jungkook laughs again.

"Ah, this is where you found your Rune... Is it not?" Jae-Ho asks his brother who had made himself a plush and totally-opulent pillow known as Jae-Ho's back. Jungkook startles, and looks to where Jae-Ho talks of.

Ah, the river. The river is babbling and burbling, and jewel-blue glitters like tinsel in the river. This river is the soul of his hometown, and it practically glows in lush and salty beauty. Jungkook and Jae-Ho come closer, and a wave of memories engulf Jungkook as he looks at the pebbles and rocks that seem like a galaxy of fizzing silver-fire.

"Yeah, this is where I got my Rune," Jungkook confirms, smiling at the fond memories he has of this beloved river. Where he found the Rune of Water.

Jae-Ho bellows out a thundering sound as the water rises upwards, by its own will, and wraps around Jungkook in a friendly way; the way a conjuror's silky smoke would, comforting and kind. Jungkook pats the water that tickles him while she whisks about him, soaking him to the very core of his bones but Jungkook doesn't mind.

The water goes towards Jae-Ho who whimpers (Jungkook still couldn't stop laughing when Jae-Ho confessed that he was afraid of the water when it decided to rise up and play with Jungkook.) The water begins to chase Jae-Ho who yelps and sprints, far enough where the water couldn't reach. And Jungkook cackles alongside the water who returns back to being a tranquil stream.

"Tell your friend not to do that!" Jae-Ho huffs out, coming back to Jungkook when the water promises not to annoy Jae-Ho.

Jungkook smiles wide, his coral-red lips stretching to reveal bewitching, unicorn-white teeth that are too big for his mouth that suit him perfectly. And he nods.

The two boys walk back to the village of Ganghwado, admiring the plum-purples flowers that the island is famous for. Jungkook plays with his ragged, toffee-brown shirt and gritty, wolf-white trousers that had been patched up with random rags they had.

The stars above them glittering like angel-fire in their heavenly finery above them, and the sky darkens considerably into a hue of beryl-blue. "Do you think the stars sing, hyung?" asks Jae-Ho, and Jungkook's tourmaline-blue eyes sparkle at the thought.

"I think they do sing, if the sea can sing, then... the sky would, too? Right?" Jae-Ho nods in answer to Jungkook's question, and Jungkook grins at him and jumps in the spot for absolutely no reason. "Hey, Jae-Ho? You ever wonder–"

Jungkook has no time to finish his sentence as his idiot of a brother hoists Jungkook up into his shoulders, and Jungkook beats Jae-Ho's back in hopes for him to set him down. 

"Jae-Ho! You annoying tree trunk!" he exclaims, fists meeting his brother's broad back. 

Jungkook honestly despised his brother's build: muscly, broad and tall. Sure, Jungkook's muscly and tall enough but Jae-Ho's just another another level of muscle, he's the very defintion of 'muscle-pig' actually.

Jae-Ho simply giggles and continues walking around the village, Jungkook heaved onto his shoulders as Jungkook finally decides to give up fighting against Jae-Ho. "Hyung-ah? If I put you down, will you buy me sweets?" he asks, and Jungkook groans and agrees to his brother. Jae-Ho sets him down and instantly grabs ahold of his hand, and starts to skip, his excited childlike chatter adding onto the voices in the village.

And Jungkook watches, in fondness, as his brother drags him all the way to a stall, begging him for the mochi's they sell. Jungkook buys them, choosing the pastel-pink ones that smell meringue-sweet, the ones that taste like roses and vinalla. And Jae-Ho delights on them, a bit of powder on his bread cheeks.

Jungkook wonders sometimes, what it would have been like to be without Jae-Ho. Sure, he had those times with Jae-Ho where he would've liked to throw him into a volcano or sell him to Satan for some flour, but there were also those times... where he wouldn't trade Jae-Ho for the entire world.

Yeah, he would never trade Jae-Ho for the entire world. He would never trade those bed-time cuddles where Jae-Ho would hold him tight against his bare chest and sing lullabies in his ear. He would never trade those stunning flower crowns and feather quills Jae-Ho made for him. He would never trade those memories in the forest, he would never trade the memories of laughters and delight and warmth. He would never trade any of it. And looking at his brother's intoxicating smile, he smiles as well, and he hopes none of it ever changes.

And they reach their home, their father's grave sitting prettily in the overgrown blades of fable-green grass, smelling of orange and lemon incense, decorated with flowers the colours of saffron-red and cream-gold. Their house is situated in a little field, isolated from the village. Their house has flowers springing everywhere, poppies and lavender blooms smelling caramel-blossom sweet as they dress the house in an arcipluvial mirage of colours.

"Wheeeeeeee," sings Jae-Ho as he runs into the house, and before Jungkook can even call for him to come back out, Jae-Ho comes out himself, holding their meal for tonight: Bibimbap. Jungkook and Jae-Ho sit cross-legged in the grass, munching on the food and cackling as they both talk.

"Banquish. Vanish. Leave. You have destroyed my sense of humour," Jungkook says, pretending to shoo away his brother. "You foul, rotten imp of Satan. You dehumanised, demonised child of... Satan. Fuck off!"

Jae-Ho bursts out laughing, a peculiar type of serene in Jungkook's heart, and Jungkook watches as Jae-Ho started intertwining flowers and vines together, making a wonderful crown of roses and blossoms. "Do you ever think that we are... I forgot what I was about to say!" Jae-Ho exclaims, sad pout on his face as he sets the crown on his brother's head, and Jungkook in turn places a peice of grass in Jae-Ho's mouth.

Jae-Ho splutters the grass out and puts Jungkook into a headlock. "You forget that I'm stronger than you," he says as Jungkook's face visibly goes lilac from lack of breath. He giggles and let's go of Jungkook, and Jungkook wheezes for breath.

"Sorry," he sings sweetly, and Jungkook glares at his brother. Then Jae-Ho looks around, his eyes adorably big, and he asks, "Hyung-ah? Where's Mama?"

"Hmmm, she should be home by now. Don't worry 'bout it. She's probably just in the village and–"

An explosion sounds the air, an excruicating ringing entering Jungkook's ear canal, and he feels his bones rattle at the bloodcurdling scream of seething pain people let out from the village. Then another. And Jae-Ho and Jungkook's eyes meet, and they realise who it is. Even from here, they can see the monstrous, megalithic outline of a boat. 

"Fucking pirates," scathes Jae-Ho.

𝑬𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑶𝒏𝒆


	2. A Ballad Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it is hell by the time Jungkook reaches halfway to the heart of the village. The ground around Jungkook is greasy with gore and slick with innards, annointed with bowels of the innocent. Jungkook chokes on the vile smell in air as tears freely flow down his face at the sight of heads decapitated and fingers that crunch underneath feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
> Another chapter! Yay! //intense bodyrolls//
> 
> This chapter is slightly heavy, so be warned! Again, written slightly with a prose-feel, but that will change soon! Also, here are some tags to some up this chapter: #PoorJungkook #KillTheFuckingPirates #YouDontUnderstandThePain #DestroyedHomeThings #JaeHoSeemsMoreLikeAHyung #RIPJungkooksMother #YouDidntEvenKnowHer #Hahahaha | (• ◡•)| (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)
> 
> Also, what I listened to while writing this! (BTS World Track). Would not reccommend these songs if you want your songs to fit the mood, lmao!
> 
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Dream Glow – BTS ft Charli XCX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ljgy3pLmmo)  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Heartbeat – BTS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b53b2mMJ2k0)  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Cake Waltz – Jimin's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prDmNDv4QF4)  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Friends – Jhope's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QYhySef6rg)  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Not Alone – Jungkook's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nRhuF8Z-Qx0)  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Flying – Taehyung's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKaHldnOCyw)  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Shine – Yoongi's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GehnhAjlhkU)  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Captain – Namjoon's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzMcaVy00T4)  
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ[Wish – Seokjin's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6ZGIzzXaic)
> 
> Happy unholy readings!

_"There's nothing more beautiful than how the ocean refuses to stop kissing the shoreline, no matter how many times it's sent away."_

_"바다가 해안선에 몇 번이나 보내져도 키스를 멈추지 않는 것보다 더 아름다운 것은 없습니다."_

**JUNGKOOK FEELS TERROR** strike his soul as a whirlwind of salty emotions mimics the raging, stormy sea. Then a thought crashes into him, the way a ship would wreck onto shore, and he thinks of his beloved mother; and he hears very faintly at the back of his head – the scream of his mother.

"Mama!" exclaims Jungkook, raw tears of white-hot panic filling his eyes, and he sees the realisation dawn on Jae-Ho's face. "What about Mama? Shuh-she's there! At the-the market!"

Jungkook looks at his precious little brother, the same brother who towers over him with a strengthened build, and that very same brother seems so much bolder and braver than Jungkook could ever be. Jae-Ho cerulean eyes flicker with marrow-freezing fear but then it vanishes as quick as it came, overcome with an unfettered, sheer will to protect.

"Jungkook Hyung, you don't worry, I'll get Mama," says Jae-Ho, throat visibly constricting from horror. "Hyung, hide! Listen to me." Jae-Ho sets his hands on Jungkook's shoulders, and Jungkook can feel those stinging tears come down onto his cheeks. "Luh-listen to me!"

Jungkook can't, he just _can't_ listen. He feels his head swirling and twirling maliciously as the heart-haunting screeches of the village enter his ears; he feels his ears blasting and exploding from the melodious death ballad that so many villagers sing before they drop their knees. _Oh god_ , he could _see_ it. He could see, he could _feel_ so many people dying, and he was going to die too-

"Hyung!" Jae-Ho yells, he shakes Jungkook's shoulder, the same Jungkook that is stock-still, shockingly frozen in fear. Jae-Ho picks up his brother from his waist, placing a kiss on his cheek hastily, and rushing into their house. He sees it, the only hiding place they have: a storage space dug into the ground, and so Jae-Ho opens up the little door, and puts down his brother.

"Jae-Ho!" screams Jungkook. "No, no, no! Let me kuh-come with you! What happens if-"

"Nothing will happen, okay?" says Jae-Ho, reassuring smile looking sublime in the executioner-black night, yet why does his voice crack so pitifully as he promises Jungkook something empty? "I love you, okay? Don't leave here, don't leave until I come back, okay?" Jae-Ho ignores Jungkook's stammering protests and screeches, instead placing a honeyed, chaste kiss on his brother's lips, and closing the door on top of him.

"Don't be scared," is the last thing he hears Jae-Ho say.

Jungkook hiccups between the heart-rendering sobs that his pretty mouth let out, feeling dread and fright pile onto his weak heart as he thought about everything that was happening. He thought about how only a few minutes ago he was playing with Jae-Ho, talking withered flower petals and scrumptious dinner, and now he was hiding in a terrifying hole in the floor of their home.

It's horrifyingly ebony-black in the little room Jungkook's trapped in, and Jungkook can feel the stone-cold walls close in on him in the crypt-silence, he feels the walls crushing, _killing_ him as his throat constricts and he can't breathe. Oh god, he was going to die, and no one could help him.

"Jae... Jae-Ho," he croaks out, wanting the warmth of his golden-skinned brother. He swallows thickly, squirming under the narrowing and compressing walls around him. His blood churns and mind numbs at all the nightmare-inspiring thoughts in Jae-Ho's mind, and all that calms him is the listless ligaments and eerie tendrils of moonlight that break through the creaking cracks on the door above him.

Jungkook shivers, and his numb mind wanders to the pirates themselves. He had first heard of them as a young boy, after Jae-Ho had somehow managed to get some sort of gruesome information off of one of the elder boys in the village, and it had scarred Jungkook for the rest of his life.

Jae-Ho had told him the stories of all the ravenous and insatiable pirates that attacked and raged on islands small and huge. He had told him how the venemous blades of a pirate's sword had ripped through the plush flesh of so many innocents. He had told him all these wretches tales of lives lost and blood spilt, and oh god, Jungkook didn't want to become a story, he didn't want his beloved family to become another horrific story, another dirge to sing.

So he waits, he waits with shattering breaths and an unsteady heart, for his brother to return with the woman who has loved him so dearly. So he waits, ignoring the screaming of corpse-cold sea, and he cries silently, hugging his knees to his chest.

But then it's take too long, and Jungkook is beseeching with his mind to stop all these mournful thoughts, yet his mind continues, and Jungkook can no longer sit here in this suffocating hole if his brother is out there, so he gets up, he gets up and bursts through the door.

He can't stay here and be a coward, he's the hyung, the one who should protect, and that instinct fills Jungkook to the brim right now, and he rushes out the house. _Jae-Ho, Mama_ , those two names ring shrilly in Jungkook's head as he runs across the fields he had once played on, and he wonders if he'll ever be able to play here again.

"Jae-Ho, Jae-Ho, please, please, please be okay." Jungkook's legs sear with anguishing pain as he runs, and his heart stops as he enters the village.

A pot-pourri of nauseating aromas gnaw at the air, the pungent smell of metallic and innocent blood spilt and sizzling on the ground, and a pool of heat surges from the heart of the village. Jungkook can hear his heart crack as voice too familiar scream and faces too familiar are devoid of any life. And once in his life, Jungkook had thought his island small and inferior, but now it was agonisingly long and infinite, and Jungkook could not catch sight of his brother.

Jungkook slaps a hand over his mouth as he looks at a face he once knew, the shopkeeper, who now lies dead in a pool of blood, and he stifles those cries that seem to wreck his entire body.

Every direction Jungkook turns his head, there is chaos.

There is screaming and screeching coming from every direction possible, wails of mournful sorrow, blubbering and choking as merciless pirates jab swords through hearts. There's a gash of birthstone-bright light, of a cannon ignited, and Jungkook bellows as he ducks down below, feeling more tears roll down his eyes as berry-red blood – that isn't his – splatters over his clothes.

Everytime Jungkook turns, all he sees is pure and utter death. When he looks left there is a body, when he looks right there's two bodies, and oh god the place reeks of death. Blood simmers, bones smoulder and brains burn. Ganghwado Island will never be the same, the island will never smell like flora and sweet, not if it's going to smell of gunpowder, flames and death.

Jungkook chants a will in his head as he drowns out and rejects every sound the world has to offer. _I'll find them, I'll find them alive and unharmed_ , he chants louders as he ignores every piercing gunshot, every clang and clink of poisoned sword, every head-clasping scream. _And I'll get out of here, alive! I'll be alright, they'll be alright!_

And it is hell by the time Jungkook reaches halfway to the heart of the village. The ground around Jungkook is greasy with gore and slick with innards, annointed with bowels of the innocent. Jungkook chokes on the vile smell in air as tears freely flow down his face at the sight of heads decapitated and fingers that crunch underneath feet.

The maniacal and crazed laughter of deranged pirates hurt Jungkook's mind, and oh god, he sees a pirate munching on something human.

A blizzard of canonballs rasped and fizzed in the night, gleaming like star flame, and Jungkook's skin crawls at the thought of people's houses burned with entrails, glazed with gizzards, and he continues running despite the tears burning his eyes.

Then he sees it, him. He see's his brother's figure, on his knees, and Jungkook runs towards him. "Juh-Jae-Ho!" he shouts above the legion of pirates, and he sees how his brother is whimpering, tears of crystal slick down his cheeks.

Then he looks at the person Jae-Ho kneels besides, and his heart breaks. His heart breaks as he looks at their mother, who is... was so very beautiful with her dark hair and darker eyes. A gaping wound is cut right through the very top of her collar down to her pelvis, and Jungkook screams in rage and pain as he looks at the skull-white bones that stick out excruciatingly, and Jae-Ho's hands are lubricated with guts and blood.

"Kuh-couldn't save her in tuh-time!" he bawls out to Jungkook, uncontrollable sobs racking his body useless. "I fuh-found her too-too luh-late! I'm suh-sorry, Hyuh-hyung!"

Jungkook doesn't hear Jae-Ho's pleas and begs for their mother to wake up, all he does is scream and shed tears as he touches his mother's cold hands. "Mama," he groans out. "Muh-mama, puh-please wuh-wake up! Please don't leave us!" he wails, and Jungkook feels a crippling, daunting dread as he realise his mother won't awake. "Juh-Jae-Ho, she's juh-joking, right? Mama, thuh-this isn't funny! THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Jae-Ho turns his head, aware of the pirates who leer and stalk towards him, and he knows that they can't die, too. Not when it was his mother's last wish. That's why he picks Jungkook up, ignoring Jungkook's heart-broken cries, ignoring the grief and suffering in Jungkook's eyes, that's why he claws Jungkook far away from their mother, and Jungkook hits him, too.

"Let me guh-go! You bastard!" he screams, hitting Jae-Ho's arms with puny, pitiful strength. "I nuh-need to stay with Mama!" Jungkook caterwauls, rasping and keening for his mother who still lays there, dead, lifeless. And Jungkook screams knowing he'll never see those champagne-brown eyes open again, he screams knowing he'll never hear his mother's bubbling and sweet laughter again, he screams knowing he'll never feel the comforting warmth of his mother ever again.

So he claws at Jae-Ho's hands and arms, kicks and struggles against his brother's strong hold, bites and gnashes his teeth against his brother's skin. "Jungkook! I'm not letting you die! That's not what Mama wanted!" Jae-Ho says fiercely to his hyung, and Jungkook can only cry as Jae-Ho runs while cradling him. "We have to survive! If not for us, for Mama! Listen to me, please!"

Jungkook listens but he doesn't really, everything feels as if he were veiled by water, distant and far away. Suddenly Jungkook can hear nothing, feel nothing, and see nothing. All that flashes in front of his eyes is his mother, his mother with her saccharine lullabies and nectorous reassurment, his mother with her delicious food and kind hands, his mother... lifeless, dead, and gone.

"Jae-Ho," he whispers, hiding his head in his brother's neck. "We're alone."

"No! We're not!" says Jae-Ho, pummeling and clobbering a pirate till their head explodes, ichor running like blades through his veins. "We're together, and we'll always be."

But then Jae-Ho falls down, the dirty gritting of the earth piercing through both their skin. Jungkook calls out pitifully for his brother, already stumbling over to where his brother lays, and Jungkook sees the arrow buried deep into Jae-Ho's thigh.

"Hyuh-hyung, ruh-run," he croaks out, but Jungkook shakes his head in response. "Hyung! Run!" he repeats louder as Jungkook gathers his brother in his arms, and holds his brother who strains and cries out in howling pain.

Jungkook feels someone looking up at him, and he sees the pagan-black eyes of a pirate glowering at him with a sardonic grin, paste-white skin caked with blood. Jungkook feel pure, unadulterated terror as the pirate's tundra-cold eyes simmer and glint with lust, and he feels disgusted when the pirate's greasy finger strokes the top of his head.

"What a pretty boy," says the pirate with a wheedling, toadying voice. "Or _boys_ , should I say," he says with a fork-tongued laugh, glancing at Jae-Ho.

"Get away from us," Jungkook spits out at the simian-built man.

The pirate laughs – mocking and unkind, and he says, "Why would I leave such little jewels by themselves?" Then he adds, "Who knows... someone could hurt you."

And the last thing Jungkook remembers is Jae-Ho's skin-puncturing scream and a something clubbing against his head.

𝑬𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑻𝒘𝒐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ༼ つ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ༽つ I love my favourite Kookie, I love him so much that I destroyed his entire home, killed his mother, and have now had him kidnapped by pirates. 
> 
> LMAO, YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE KIM FUCKING TAEHYUNG, YOU REALLY THOUGHT THAT. ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ) But the real question is, who is Kim and why is she fucking Taehyung??? There's some food for thought! Also QOFC (Question of the chapter) is: If you were to write your own novel, what would be the personality of your main character, and why?
> 
> Also, does anyone have any tips for dancing? Like, I'm new, and I'm fourteen. I wanna learn all about dancing and how to do super cool dances, like 'ON' or 'Blood, Sweat and Tears'. I wanna be able to pop and all that cool shit, and I'm pretty dedicated. Also, I don't wanna join a club, I'm lil' shy, THAT'S WHY I NEED HELP! HELP ME PLEASE~

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooooo... Did you like it so far? 
> 
> Like I said kind of written in a prose fashion, but that'll change, and it won't be that descriptive – Hey, it's still gonna be descriptive, it's what I'm famous for, and I wanna leave music links for you all! Like, I've seen so many authors do it, also, does anyone know how to use padlet? Like, that bitch isn't letting me upload shit ̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•_•)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ I'd also like to do a thing where I ask you a random question every chapter, we'll call it 'Question Of The Chapter', for short: QOTC. So, who's your favourite fanfiction author and what's your favourite book they've written? Mine's is Sugamins, and her wonderful book ⌐╦╦═─ 'Taste of Ink', alongside the book 'Ophelia'.
> 
> This was on the much more shorter chapter side, since it's kind of meant to be a prologue. But I hope I kind of tapped into my writing capabilities, and if you have any constructive critisicm, I am more than happy for you to give it. ¯\\(°_o)/¯ Also, if you're one of those super cool people where you can spot any grammatical errors, please tell me mine! I'm super happy with this book so far, and I'll do my best to update it! You bet I'll do my one hundred percent best! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ
> 
> *huge, coronavirus-filled cough* Let's just hope I don't yeet this story to the side, and wipe it off the face of the earth. *creepy smile* ｡◕‿◕｡
> 
> Oh! I almost forgot! As you can see *wiggle wiggle* this book is part of a series! And the series is called *intense drumroll* 'Melody Of Death'! Yay! *party poppers and balloons*. So, here's the setlist!
> 
> {1} The Song Of The Sea And The Sky – Mainly focusing on Taekook.   
> {2} The Siren's Symphony And A Murder Of Ravens – Mainly focusing on Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon.   
> {3} The Witch's Death Ballad And The War Of The Cardinals– Mainly focusing on the wonderful Min Yoongi and Jung Hoseok. {4} The Wrath Of The Sea And His Heart – Mainly focusing on Kim Taehyung himself, and the final installment.


End file.
